


That time Semi and Suga did it on the kitchen table

by unravel_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but you don't need to read that one, kind of a continuation of my previous semisuga work, only if you want to, semi and suga do it on a kitchen table, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravel_you/pseuds/unravel_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly as the title implies</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Semi and Suga did it on the kitchen table

Suga groans, loud and needy and it’s absolutely _indecent_ but Semi doesn’t really care. Or actually, he does. He cares too much, cares about the way Suga’s back arch when Semi thrusts in one more time, cares about how high pitched his voice sounds and God, did he just get tighter? Semi exhales heavily, hands placed flat on Suga’s hips, and thrusts again and again.

Suga’s gripping the kitchen table on which he’s bent over as if his life’s depending on it, their meal forgotten on said table. His nails are leaving marks on the wood, just like how Semi’s nails are leaving burning red marks on his pale hips.

“Fuck… Semi, fuck…” He’s not even sure if the words pouring out of his mouth make sense or not (is he even talking? Or are the sounds he’s making just moans and groans?). He’s too concentrated on the intense pleasure he’s feeling, too overwhelmed by the burning heat impaling him, the wet, slapping sounds echoing in his ears, the warmth of the body holding him, the deep, husky voice speaking such filthy words behind him, it’s too much, too much for him, he can’t hold it, he can’t—

“Fuck!” He yells out loudly, lewdly, as a hand closes around his weeping, painfully hard cock, and squeezes. He whines, almost begging, as the hand around his length strokes him, long and slow and painful. “Semi…” he nearly pleads. “P-Please… I…” His voice breaks when the other male’s thumb pressed into the head of his cock. There are tears forming in the corners of his eyes. ‘Stop’ he wants to say. ‘Don’t stop’ sounds fine too. It sounds better actually.

“Not yet.” Says Semi in a raspy voice, leaning in closer, his chest now pressed against the other’s back. He grazes his teeth against the shell of his ear, making him shudder, and suddenly, he’s thrusting in more roughly, his groans louder, pushing himself faster and deeper into his lover, and Suga screams.

They’re sweating (it’s pretty hot after all), and the table is shaking with each thrust, each spasm, each movement. Suga doesn’t know what to do, so he just begs. “Faster.” “God please.” “Oh my God, harder.” “Semi, _more_. ”

Semi quickens his stokes on Suga’s cock, and closes his eyes, holding his breath when he feels both of their bodies shudder, clenching around each other, accompanied with a final yell from Suga.

And suddenly, everything stops, and Semi feels like both of them can breathe again (as if they were unable to do that before).

To think they were simply having lunch just a few minutes earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry.


End file.
